Perdre pour gagner
by JuneCrescent
Summary: Parfois nous avons besoin d'une défaite pour accuser une victoire, qu'elle qu'en soit le prix. [Zack X Cloud]
Tout était tellement noir. Cloud avait tout perdu. Sa liberté, sa passion, il était désormais un boulet pour ses proches, même se rendre au lycée était une épreuve et c'était pour l'instant hors de question qu'il y retourne. Alors chaque jour, il restait allongé dans son lit, pleurant, ne voyant pas d'avenir. Son éternel sourire fané et même son petit frère qui venait lui racontait chaque jour comment c'était dehors n'y faisait rien. Il arrivait même parfois que le blond devienne violent, alors Roxas ne vint plus et ce fut au tour de Sora d'entrer chaque soir et de lui raconter des choses. Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à lui parler. Il détestait cela, haïssait ses frères qu'il entendait rire chaque soir et ne supportait même plus d'entendre son portable vibrer, se mettant la tête sous son oreiller pour qu'aucun son ne l'atteigne. La chose qui l'énervait le plus était bien sûr les gloussements de Ventus dans la chambre d'à côté au téléphone avec ce Vanitas. Dieu que l'amour pouvait le rendre con et Cloud n'avait envie que de lui encastrer la tête dans le mur. Avant si optimiste et pacifique il en voulait maintenant au monde entier.

Alors quand il est revenu une tasse vola, se brisant à ses pieds. Il avait soupiré, et été reparti. Le blond s'en moquait bien. Mais le jour suivant il était de retour. Cette fois ce fut le miroir de poche qui suivit des cours de haute voltige. Le lendemain, tout se passait à nouveau, la porte qui grince, sa présence, juste devant lui. Comprenant, Cloud resta muet. Alors jours après jours Zack revenait, s'asseyant de plus en plus près jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. Deux semaines étaient passées et le plus jeune restait blottit sous sa couverture, malgré tout, il passait son temps à regarder l'heure, attendant dix-huit heures. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé, mais après environ six ans d'amitié, il reconnaissait ses pas, sa façon de s'asseoir, même ses silences, il savait les interpréter. Quand il le câlina à travers les couvertures Cloud resta interdit. Il savait que le noiraud était physiquement bien plus fort que lui et que gigotait ne lui servirait à rien. Ce soir-là, il lui ouvrit les volets, espérant une réaction, il réussit à faire émir un léger grognement, rien de plus. Mais la nuit suivante l'aîné fut réveillé par son smartphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Apparemment les parents de Cloud avaient très peur, prenant sa voiture toujours en jogging, il accourut, accueilli par des parents terrorisés, ils lui disaient simplement que Vanitas, Axel et Sora, essayaient de le maîtriser, Roxas ayant le nez cassé . Entrant dans la chambre, il voyait le plus petit sangloter, l'appelant l'air complètement perdu, se débattant comme un beau diable. Le noiraud et le rouge, lui tenait les bras pendant que son cadet essayait de lui parler calmement. Arrivant, il monta sur le lit, le blond hurlait à pleins poumons, pleurant. Disant aux autres de les laisser, il maîtrisa tout seul son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il était tellement incontrôlable qu'il dû lui mettre une claque. Cloud pleura pendant au moins deux heures, Zack essayait de le bercer et de le calmer. Finalement, il arrêta de gesticuler, reniflant.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui t'a pris.  
"La voix du jeune homme était brisée, le fait qu'il n'ait pas parlé depuis plus d'un mois s'entendait, s'accrochant désespérément à son cou.  
"- J..J'ai peur... P..Pardon..Je..Pas..Seul..Plus..Seul.."  
Comprenant le plus grand le coucha.  
" - Reste..Ici...Pitié.. "  
Acquiesçant le jeune homme partit rassurer les parents de l'adolescent. Revenant dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, se couchant prenant le petit bout de chou contre son torse. Cloud remonta sa tête et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de celui à la crinière noire. Étonné par l'initiative le plus grand y répondit doucement, ne brusquant pas le jeune homme.

" - Zack.. Je t'aime... Je veux plus être seul..  
" - Cloud, je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Jamais je ne te laisserais seul et peu importe que tu ne puisses plus marcher, je t'aimerais toujours peu importe ce qu'il t'arrivera."

Peut être que le blond n'avait pas tout perdu finalement.


End file.
